ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise Okuda
: You may be looking for Denise Okuda (Starfleet) or D. Okuda. Denise "Neezee" Lynn Okuda lives in Los Angeles, California, with her husband, Michael and their dogs, Molly and Tranya. Under her maiden name Denise Tathwell she appeared as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember in the recreation deck scenes in . http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html She was co-author of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and video supervisor and scenic artist on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, and . In 2007, Denise and Michael Okuda were hired as video supervisor and scenic designer, respectively, for a planned zombie series co-created by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens entitled Alive. John Billingsley and Gary Graham were set to star on this series, planned to debut in the summer or fall of 2008. However, the series was never made. http://trekmovie.com/2007/10/05/mmmm-brains-trek-vets-doing-new-zombie-show/ She has served together with her husband as producer on the [[TOS Remastered|remastered Original Series]], which started in 2006. Okuda also appeared in several episodes as additional extra, who was brought into the new digital remastered scenes. She, again with her husband and now in the role of consultant, is currently serving on the follow-up [[TNG#Remastering|remastered The Next Generation]] series project that started in 2012. Apart from her work on Star Trek, Denise Okuda has also worked as "Computer and Video Supervisor" on the television series Threshold (1995), the television movie '' The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy '' (1998) and the special edition video release Buckaroo Banzai Declassified (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension – with several other Trek alumni including Gregory Jein, Mark Stetson, Christopher Lloyd, and Robert Ito, among others) (1984, 2002). Originally a trained nurse by profession, Denise Tathwell, prior her marriage to Mike Okuda and her involvement with Star Trek has worked in that capacity in a hospital in Orange County, CA., where she met and befriended Debbie Mirek, the future collaborator on the Chronology and Encyclopedia. http://www.trekplace.com/debbiemirek.html Uncredited Star Trek appearances File:Denise Tathwell TMP.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewmember File:TOS Crewmember in window.jpg|Operations division crewmember (remastered) File:Starbase 11 personnel.jpg|Operations division officer (remastered) Origins as fan Under her maiden name, Denise Okuda has written a short story, "A Battle Won", where, tying in with , Jean-Luc Picard finds something in his trunk from the that he is able to share with Beverly, and Wesley Crusher. The story was published in the June 1988 issue of the fanzine NCC-1701-D. http://fanlore.org/wiki/NCC-1701-D_%28Star_Trek:_TNG_zine%29 Bibliography * Star Trek Chronology, 1st ed. 1993 and 2nd ed. 1996 – Co-author * Star Trek Encyclopedia, 1st ed. 1994, 2nd ed. 1997 and 3rd ed. 1999 – Co-author * Star Trek Sticker Book, 1999 – Co-author Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 1 Blu-ray-special feature "Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level" * "Denise Okuda: Video Coordinator", The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue 8, September 1996, pp. 42-47, interviewed by David Hirsch * "Michael and Denise Okuda: A Star Trek Love Story", ''The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction catalog, 2010, pp. 24-27, interviewed by Alec Peters External links * Denise Okuda - official site * * * * 2012 three part interview with Mike and Denise Okuda at Trekcore.com * 2012 two part interview with Mike and Denise Okuda at Trekcore.com de:Denise Okuda es:Denise Okuda it:Denise Okuda Category:Art department Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Performers category:Movies performers Category:TOS remastered performers